


Always Together

by z_Alice



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dark, Floyd might be OOC since it's serious.., Gen, Honestly I just want to see a sick Jade, Illnesses, Kind of twisted?, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_Alice/pseuds/z_Alice
Summary: Jade got an illness and he gets worse day by day.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something to take note before reading.  
> My English is bad and the writing is elementary kid level.  
> I'm new to ao3.. I don't know what to tag so I'm sorry if I missed out any orz  
> There's a bit of Trein sensei, Crewel sensei and Riddle.  
> Knowing this, please read it with warm eyes ^^

I never like the mountains. It stinks of earth and there's mushrooms. What's more, it feels like they are trying to take him away from me.

But he said he love the mountains. He looked so happy when he came back with the mushrooms. He was always smiling when he talked about his hiking.

It pisses me off that I'm not the reason you are happy but, if you are happy then it's fine. Doesn't that make me great? We spend lesser time together now, our room have this bit of earth smell and I always eat the mushroom dishes you cooked but I didn't complain. Maybe I did, a bit?

So, Jade. Don't go.

* * *

"Jade, how are you feeling today?"

"I feel the same like always, Floyd." Jade answered with a smile of his face just like he said 'like always'. "I'm happy that you are now waking up early and doing things by yourself, and I appreciate you for always taking care of me. But I would be more happy if you can do it even when I'm better."

"Eh~ But it's such a pain! Though, if you really do get better, I'll think about it?"

"Fufu. Right, if I do get better."

Ah. I messed up. Just how long is Jade going to be on the bed? I hate this.

* * *

It's been 7 days. Since Jade fell ill.

It was a sudden thrust to the heart when I was just lying on the sofa. I started having shortness of breath and sweats started forming. All I could think of was Jade. He said he was going to the mountains. Could it be..?

I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know which mountain Jade went to. But I have to go to Jade. To Jade's side.

"Jade..?" My heart sank. Jade was lying on the floor faced down, not moving at all.

"Jade!!" I kept calling Jade, hoping for a response from him. As I turned his body around, the body heat that transmitted from his body to me was very hot. Hot enough to get a burn. I looked at his face, expressing tremendous pain. He was drenched in sweat, eyebrows furrowed, and his mouth desperately gasping for air.

"Jade, it's alright now! I'm here by your side! Everything will be ok!" I bridal carried Jade and started running back to the dorm as I kept calling out to Jade all the while.

"Azul! Azul!!" I kicked Azul room's door open while shouting for Azul.

"Floyd! How many times do I have to-" Azul stopped as he turned to look at me. He was shocked. Well of course he is. I'm bawling my eyes out while Jade is suffering. "W-what's wrong? What happened to Jade?"

"I don't know! When I found Jade, he was already in this much pain! Azul, what do I do?" Tears couldn't stop dropping from my eyes. I can't help but think the worse, seeing how pained Jade is. All the while I called out to Jade, there was no response too. "Is.. Is Jade going to di-?"

"Idiot! If you have time to think about that, quickly lie him down on the bed!" Azul then ordered me to bring him many items; towel, tub of water, change of clothes, etc.

"Judging from the symptoms, it seems that Jade has a high fever. I have injected some drips and he appeared to be in less pain now. Hopefully he will be better now. But just in case, stay by Jade's side and look after him." Azul explained.

Azul seems to have really calmed down now. Just before, despite trying to act calm, it was obvious that he is panicking too from his voice. Because of how frantic I was, he probably thought he have to be calm. Stupid Azul, always forcing yourself.

"If there is any changes in condition, call for me." Continued Azul, he then stood up and head towards the door.

"Azul. Thanks." It might be because I bawled, my voice came out weaker than I thought.

Azul stopped in his track, with his back still facing me. There was a pause for a few seconds, before saying, "You will have to do Jade's work in the meantime", and left the room. Geez, not cute at all.

For the next three days, Jade's condition keeps subsiding and worsening. After medication, he will calm down, and a few hours later his fever will come back. With each fever coming back, he seems to be in more pain than previously. Something is obviously wrong, it's definitely not a normal fever; is what Azul said, and left to make a stronger medication while I continue to stay over to look after Jade.

I skipped school to stay by Jade's side. It seems Azul had went to school to could seek advice from various people. Though after seeking advice, he went back to the lab to continue making the medication. Other students tried to help but Azul have the best knowledge in this field so they couldn't really make any difference. In the end, it comes down to only Azul.

At the end of the third day, Azul managed to finish the medication and had it injected in Jade. Jade's fever has completely subside the next day, as the fever does not come back even after a few hours. Jade then finally woke up at night, not realising he has been down in bed for three days. After explaining what happened to Jade, all he said was, "I see."

"So, what happened to you in the mountains that gave you such a high fever?" Azul asked.

"To be very honest, I don't really remember. All I did was eat a rare mushroom that I had never seen." Jade tilted his head pondering about the cause.

"No no. No matter how you think about it, that's the very sole reason that caused you to be ill!!" Azul retorted and sighed. "When it comes to mushroom, it's like your brain literally just vanished."

"Seriously, Jade! That's why you shouldn't be eating mushroom anymore! Time to quit the mountains too! You have no idea how worried we are!!" Just thinking back when I first found Jade almost brought me to tears again. I don't ever want to go through it again.

"Fufu. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause the both of you to worry. I don't know what came upon me that time but I thought I'll be fine eating it.." Jade shifted his gaze to somewhere and seems to stare into space.

"Jade?" I waved my hands right in front of Jade's face.

"Ah, yes?" Jade snapped back and put on his usual smile.

Azul and I looked at each other. "It's time for you to get some more rest. I'll bring something light for you to eat so get some sleep after eating the medicine." Said Azul as he gets up to leave. "Floyd, you know what to do."

"Yup~ I'll look after Jade properly!" We both came to conclude that although Jade seems better now, but he is still not on his best condition. Well, that is to be expected since he just got well not long ago.

"Floyd, I'm really fine now so you can go to sleep first. It's already this late. You will have a hard time waking up tomorrow morning." Jade lectured.

"Ahhh Jade!! This is not the time for that! The most important thing now, is for you to recover. So be good and let me take care of you, ok?" I gave the biggest smile to Jade.

"Fufu. How sweet of you to take care of me. Well, I guess I shall comply to it then." Jade gave his perfect smile too.

After a while, Azul came in with porridge and medication. He then told to me make sure Jade finish all of it so he can get better faster as work have piled up while Jade was down and left the room.

"Despite that attitude, Azul was really worried about you~" I said and added on as my part to take care of Jade, "Ah, do you want me to feed you?"

"It seems I have really caused both of you lots of worries and troubles.." Jade looks down, slightly dejected. Usually nothing ever bothered Jade at all, so it was kind of fresh to see Jade like this. Then he looked back at me, answering, "Since this is such a rare opportunity, I shall ask you for it then." His smile back on his face.

After the meal and medication, I made sure Jade has fallen asleep. I got into the same bed and lied on my back beside Jade. I haven't been sleeping well since Jade was ill. Now that I'm relieved Jade has woke up and is better now, drowsiness immediately attacked me and I fell asleep right away.

Suddenly there was a surge of light together with a voice, "Floyd, it's morning. You will be late for school if you don't wake up now."

"Hm.. Mmm.. What?" Somehow, I remember this scene. Jade always wake me up like this. Jade? Upon realising, I shot up from the bed. "Wh- Jade?! You shouldn't be up!"

"Oya, that was fast. Don't worry. I'm totally fine now. Look at me." Jade stifled a laugh and opened his arms, showing his attire. He was dressed up in his uniform and prepared for school.

"Jade! You could've just wake me up when you woke up! What if you collapsed or something?!" I definitely don't want to experience the same thing again.

"That's why I said I'm fine. And even if I did collapse, you would know straight away wouldn't you? You did mention you found me in the mountain that day, even though I didn't tell anyone where I'm going." Jade smiled.

"That's.." I remembered the pain that I felt in my chest. All I thought of was Jade. Although I did not know where Jade was, I felt that Jade was there, in that mountain. ".. Because you kept calling out my name! That's why I was able to find Jade~" Yes. This must be the reason why.

Jade's eyes opened slightly wider and before I could see clearly, he turned away and said, "Don't be ridiculous. Hurry up and get dressed or we will surely be late for school." I can feel my face turning a bit hot and my mouth grinning from ear to ear. Jade's cheek definitely turned red just now! Aha~ So cute!

"Jade, help me get dress~" Since Jade said he's really fine now, it's ok for me to be spoiled again right?

"Cough, cough. Sorry, I would like to do so but apparently I'm still a bit unwell. I'm afraid you will have to do it yourself." Jade sniffled a tear and expressed his sadness.

"Such a lie~ Oh right! Do you know, while you were sick, I'm the one who helped you to change! Of course, I even cleaned your body~ I'm great, ain't I? So it's Jade's turn now." I teased, hoping to see Jade's blush again.

"Wha- Ahem." Jade was clearly shaken but calmed down by clearing his throat. This is so fun. Jade's face is as red as an octopus.

"It can't be helped, Floyd. Seriously, asking a person who has just recovered?" Jade sighed in defeat and started preparing for me. "It is just so like you to be spoiled."

"Jade? Are you sure you are fine to attend classes?" Azul asked while he turned to look at me, asking if I'm ok with Jade not resting with his eyes.

"Yes. I'm fine now, thanks to you." Jade answered with the usual smile on his face.

"Jade said he's fine, why not just let him? I'll be by his side looking after him anyway." Honestly, I still have my doubts. But Jade's stubbornness always activate at weird timings, and this is one of the time. No matter what we say, he will not budge.

"Oya? The last I remember, we are in different classes. So how are you going to be by my side? Did they put us in the same class while I'm asleep?" Jade questioned, obviously knowing the answer.

"You know there's no way that would happen right?" Azul sighed. "Well, if you can make sarcastic remark I guess you are well enough to attend classes. Floyd, make sure you attend your classes. You will be lacking attendances soon if you keep skipping like this."

"Yes, Floyd. I know you are worried but as you can see, I'm fine now. I wouldn't want you to get held back a year because of me." Jade said as his brows furrowed. If you phrase it that way, there's no way I can refuse. It's not like it's Jade fault if I do get held back a year, I do it because I want to. I sighed.

"I get it. I just have to attend class right? Such a drag."

It's the third period now, my eyes are starting to close and the yawn wouldn't stop escaping from my mouth. Why are classes so boring? I've already endured for three periods. I guess I shall go check up on Jade now. With that in mind, I stood up and started walking out of the class.

"Floyd Leech, where do you think you are going?" Trein asked in a stern voice. I just answered, "Toilet" and I can hear Trein complaining about something but I just ignored him and carried my feet towards Jade's classroom.

Just as I was about to reach Jade's classroom, I felt some pain in my chest; the same feeling as the day I found Jade in the mountain, accompanied by murmurs and Goldfish's voice, "Crewel Sensei! Jade fainted! He wouldn't wake up no matter how many times I tap and call him!"

Upon hearing that, I ran, slid the door open and looked straight in Jade's direction. There he was, with his head on the table, motionless again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments/kudos/bookmarks and everybody who read T^T  
> I hope I don't crash everyone's expectation with chapter 2..  
> I'm sorry it took me more than a week ;;  
> I also realised I didn't translate Crewel sensei's name orz  
> *I think there's only one personal story spoiler from Floyd, it's kind of vague but just gonna warn.

I ran to Jade and began shaking him, calling him over and over again to wake up. Please, Jade, not again!

"Floyd? Again?" Goldfish sounded surprised for a second that I was here but regained composure. After all, it is not rare for me to be here, even if in the middle of a class. He then continued, "Floyd! Stop shaking Jade so much! It's not good to shake an unconscious person!"

With all my worries and fears for Jade, the class' buzzes and Goldfish's warning happening at the same time, it snapped my sanity.

"Ahhh!! Shut up! All of you-"

BANG. A loud sound came from the front of the classroom, followed by a voice, "Stay, boys!"

The class quieted down. I turned to the source of the sound, it appeared that Ishidai sensei had slammed his palms on the table.

"Floyd, I'm not impressed that you are skipping class. But as the situation now, it's fortunate that you are here. Carry Jade to the infirmary without shaking him as much as you can." Ishidai sensei said in a calm manner. Fortunate; it must be because with such a person as big as Jade, there are nobody else here who is able to carry Jade. Not that I'll allow anyone to touch Jade.

"Class, take this time to self study while I go to the infirmary with Floyd. Riddle, look after the class for me." Finishing what he had to say, Ishidai sensei motioned me to move.

"Flo-Floyd! How- How's Jade?" Azul asked immediately after opening the infirmary's door as he pants. He probably ran as fast as he could after getting the news from me.

"I told Ishidai sensei what happened. Then he said the mushroom Jade ate was possibly a very poisonous mushroom. Even if Jade was cured of the fever, the remaining poison is slowly eating away at his body." I said it in a matter of fact. "As it's such a rare mushroom, there is yet to have an antidote to it."

While sensei explained to me, it only went into my head. Now that I'm explaining it to Azul, my head started to process the meaning behind this explanation. Tears started to form, I clenched my fists as I looked down.

"Is.." There's no way Jade will die. I know that. But I can't help choking out these few words, "Is Jade going to die?"

Azul didn't answer me immediately. But without even looking, I can tell Azul was shaken too.

"Floyd, stay by Jade's side. I'll go to the lab to make an antidote." Azul started to walk away as he said that. That's not what I wanted to hear. With that reply, isn't it as if..?

"Azul! I'll help too! It's too much for me to not do anything while Jade is dying!" I stood up and look straight at Azul, tears flowing down and Azul stopped in his steps. "I'll give you everything in exchange, so form me a contract to cure Jade!"

Azul eyes opened wide, surprised in disbelief. We both knew. That Azul is not a witch. Azul do not have the magic to grant wishes easily. He do it through his hard work.

"If there's any changes in Jade's condition, do tell me." Azul walked out of the room as he said that.

"Ishidai sensei is in the lab trying to figure out an antidote too." I said. I'm not sure if Azul heard that as he never stopped or give any form of acknowledgement. Well, he must be heading there too anyway.

I'm not as smart as Azul, but I'm not stupid too. Before Ishidai sensei heads towards the lab, he took some of Jade's blood as a sample. It will be a long process of extracting the poison out, analyzing the poison, mixing various combination of ingredients, test it on a specimen and wait for the result. Will Jade even last that long?

I dropped back down on my seat, despaired. If staying by Jade's side can cure him, I would too. But now I'm just watching Jade to his death. In the first place, if I forced Jade to just stay home and rest, it might not have come to this. If I went with him to the mountain that day. If I stopped him from going to the mountains when it first sparked his interest. If I make him hate the mountains. If I.. If..

It's all my fault.

* * *

At that moment, not knowing what I can do, I just stared into the space. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

I didn't expect to be woken up by Jade after that. I was so shocked and relieved, I just jumped on Jade, bawled my eyes out again.

Jade didn't seem to register what had happened to him, so I explained to him yet again. Then, Jade just looked blankly at me and let out an "oh".

Really? Was that all he had to say? When he recovered from his fever, and this, Jade's reaction frustrated me. Did he not understand that he could've died? But it was not the time for me to get angry. I'm impressed I actually held off my anger. I deserved a praise.

I quickly contacted Azul, and he came shortly after together with Ishidai sensei. I could see how relieved Azul was too. Before Azul could get to say anything, Ishidai sensei interrupted, questioning Jade on how he felt before fainting and after he woke up. Sensei also asked Jade about the mushroom, but Jade answered that he only saw one; which was the one he ate, so we just have to rely on the poison in his blood. It also looked like sensei wanted to say something but he held back.

As much as Jade told us he's already fine, Ishidai sensei's evidence of the poison still in Jade's blood said otherwise. Movements will cause the poison to move faster, and in any chances that Jade might faint again, Ishidai sensei ordered Jade to stay in the bed until they either make an antidote, or for the poison to go away by itself.

In the meantime, Ishidai sensei gave Jade an antidote that cures a poison which they found out was relative to the mushroom Jade ate. It won't cure the poison completely but it might at least slow it down.

And with that, Jade have been on the bed since then.

Recalling the past few days reminds me how I actually did nothing to help Jade, except for helping Jade to pass time, which I did everything Jade asked of me. Usually it's the opposite, but having Jade relying on me doesn't feel so bad. Also, the very fact that I'm the one at fault which led Jade to this condition. This thought makes me despise myself.

"Floyd!" A very desperate voice called my name and brought me out of my thoughts. I looked in the source of the voice and saw Jade with a very concerned expression.

"Eh?! What's wrong Jade?!" I grabbed Jade's shoulder to get a proper look on him. Nothing seems to be out of place though. Just to make sure, I proceeded to touch his body. "Do you feel pain some where?"

"That should be my line!" Jade exclaimed as he cupped my cheeks. "You suddenly went silent, then your face suddenly turned scary, and you bit down on your lips so hard that it started bleeding! "

Ah, I did it. The rage got the better of me. Now I'm causing Jade unnecessary worries, and he will definitely be mad if he know that I'm blaming myself. How do I go about explaining this? It probably won't work but I'll have to try.

"Oh right Jade! Have you gotten slimmer? When I was touching you on your waist, it seems to be smaller than the last time I hugged you." I moved my hands to touch Jade's waist.

Why bother explaining if it will cause more unnecessary worries? All I have to do is to avoid it!

"If you think you can avoid explaining-?!" Jade tried to get back to the topic, but stopped as I placed my hands under his shirt. As expected of Jade, he do know what I'm planning. But I won't go down so easily too!

"Wait! Floyd! What are you doing?!" Jade asked, flustered.

"What do you mean 'what'?" I acted oblivious as my hands moved on to his stomach. I seems to be doing well on my plan. "Look, you even lost some muscles didn't you?"

"Yes, thanks to you, because I'm stuck in bed for a few days." Jade said sarcastically and tried to get my hands out from his shirt. "Just how long are you planning to touch me?"

"Hmm~ Forever?" I laughed as I let Jade take my hands out and proceeded to hug him.

Speaking of forever, it feels like it has been forever since I touched Jade so much and hugged him like this.

"Hey Jade, let's spend more time together again. Ok?" I said as my hug tighten.

"Floyd.." A pause. Perhaps Jade doesn't want to be with me? Maybe that's why he's always going to the mountain?

"Yes, I would love to do that." Jade answered as he put his hands around my back.

Oh, so Jade feels the same. Maybe I'm just thinking too much. That pause was probably because he's happy to hear me saying it. Well, of course he would feel the same too. We are twin brothers. We were always together since the day we survived, and we will always be together. I couldn't be anymore happier now.

Suddenly came a cough. More coughs. Jade pushed me away and put his hand over his mouth, coughing severely.

"Jade?! Are you ok?!" Seeing how Jade couldn't stop coughing, I started panicking. I brought my hand behind his back to sooth him but the cough wouldn't stop.

"I'll- I'll call Azul!!" Just as I was about to go off, Jade grabbed my wrist, holding me back.

"No! Don't- Don't call- Azul." Jade tried to speak between the coughs.

"Why?! Water.. I'll get water for you!" I took the water jar from the bedside stand and poured the water onto a glass. "Here, can you drink?" I passed the glass to Jade.

As Jade put down his hand from his mouth to drink, he clenched his fist as if to hide something. Yes, because I didn't miss the reds I saw on his palm.

"Jade!" I forcibly grabbed his hand to look at his palm. Jade probably thought he managed to hide it as he looked surprised. By then, his coughs have also stopped. Not sure if it was thanks to the water or due to the surprise. But doesn't the latter apply to hiccups? That doesn't matter at all now.

"I'll get Azul." I said dryly.

This is it. The moment I feared so much. The worsen of his condition. Jade didn't show any symptoms so I thought maybe the poison is slowly going away and he is actually fine already. No, I'm just lying to myself. The fact that Jade loses weight when he's eating as usual is definitely a sign. Not wanting to think that Jade is getting worse leads me to think it was just his metabolism.

"Floyd.." His voice sounded weak as he grabbed my wrist, stopping me again.

"Jade! Stop! At this rate, you are going to die!" I slapped his hand away as I burst. Why? Why do you keep stopping me from going to Azul?

Jade looked at me with a blank look of amusement. Then he smiled, "Fufu, isn't it already too late, Floyd?"

Jade knew that I knew.

"Whenever Azul came to ask for my condition, you were the one that always says I'm fine, didn't you?"

I just don't want to cause Azul to worry as he is now. He's already doing his best to create an antidote.

"Azul will definitely panic if he hear my condition now. Either way, he will still have to focus on making an antidote, so isn't it better to not add in more on his worries right?"

Of course, we both thought of the same thing. That's why we didn't tell Azul anything. But it's Azul, maybe he already knew. So it doesn't make any difference too right?

While I was thinking what is the correct course of action now, Jade spoke up.

"Floyd, I have a request."

* * *

"The sea?" The sand, dry and trodden under my feet, and the cool sea breezes brush against my skin as I looked beyond the horizon. The sun is setting, making the sea red instead of the usual blue.

Due to the blood from my palms, I made Jade dirtied when I touched him, so it took us time to clean up and get changed. Of course, while we cleaned up, the wounds on my lip would definitely come back to our minds. But Jade didn't ask anything and just applied aid for me, so I didn't say anything too.

As I wouldn't want him to move so much due to the poison, I carried Jade on my back all the way to the sea. At first, Jade was complaining how we are already big enough, for me to carry him it would make us look even bigger, which would easily catch people's attention. It's not like we are trying to avoid people, but I guess Jade is just embarrassed to be seen carried on the back.

"Yes. This is the place where we got together after all. If I am to die, I would like for my life to end here as well," said Jade, eyes looking ahead over the horizon too.

I shouldn't be bringing Jade here. But I just did. I guess it was because I finally acknowledged it, that Jade is dying. Azul is not going to make it in time. So if Jade is to die, I want it to be the sea too, where our days started together.

"Say, Jade. Do you hate the mountains now?" I asked blankly. I hate the mountains now more than ever. The feeling that the mountains are trying to take Jade away from me, is happening. Even so, with all the hatred in me, surprisingly I don't really feel anything.

Jade didn't answered me immediately, but instead asked if I can put him down. Since this might be the last, I thought, I should just let Jade do what he wants; so I put him down.

Jade showed me his usual smile and thanked me. He then move towards the sea, leaving me and his footprints behind in the sand. I just looked at Jade; his hair fluttering in the wind, the sunset making out his silhouette and the sea as the background. It's probably weird to be thinking about this now, but this is the most beautiful scenery I have ever seen. I guess I was not wrong to bring him here.

Jade stopped walking as the water reached his knee. Without turning back to look at me, he answered, "No. I don't hate the mountains. I don't think I ever will. Because, it's not the mountains' fault. Besides, there are mushrooms."

Yeah, I know that. I just want to shift the blames on the mountains, because it really is painful for myself to be the cause of Jade's death. And really? Stop with the mushrooms.

As if he heard my thoughts, Jade continued, "Floyd, it's not your fault too. So please do not blame yourself."

No. Actually, all of this doesn't matter. Be it my fault, or the mountains' fault. I don't want Jade to die!

"Jade!!" I cried out as I ran towards Jade. I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to hug him. In that few seconds, I saw his face is wearing a sad expression.

"Jade, please don't go! It will be so boring without you!" My tears flow uncontrollably, nose running. My hug tightens to prevent him from going anywhere. "You said we will spend more time together!"

Jade hugged me and pat me on my back, like an adult trying to sooth a crying baby.

"Yes, I did said that, didn't I. I'm sorry, Floyd. I don't think I'm able to fulfill it." Jade apologised sadly.

It was wrong for me to bring Jade here. We should head back now. Azul might have already completed the antidote and is looking for us too.

I pulled away from Jade and looked for my phone frantically. It's not any where on me. I think I left it on the bedside stand. Damn it! Why is it even now that I'm not able to do anything?

"Floyd, I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I didn't think you will feel sad." Jade cupped my face and I shifted my gaze to him as he apologised.

"What do you mean I won't feel sad?" I asked, feeling confused. Is Jade serious? "Of course I'll be sad! You are my most precious being!"

Jade's eyes opened wide upon hearing what I said. Why is he so surprised? Isn't it obvious?

"Fufu. I'm glad to hear that Floyd. I hoped I knew that sooner. I'm really sorry, Floyd." Jade gave a apologetic smile. "Please know that all I want is for you to be happy. Although it might take some time for you to get over my death, you will definitely find your happiness soon."

"How will I be happy without Jade?!" As if on cue, after I finished saying that, Jade started coughing. 

It seems to be even more serious than earlier in the day as Jade dropped down on his knees.

I followed him down to the knees and soothed his back. Although it was even more serious, but it was not as long. After the cough ended, Jade looked at the palm that he covered his mouth with. As serious as it was, there was more blood on it than previously.

"Jade.. Let's head back?" I grimaced as I begged.

"Haha.. It's too late. I won't make it." Jade laughed while he clenched his chest. 

Is this really it? I could just carry Jade back to the dorm too. I don't know. I have no idea what I should do now. I could only stare at Jade's bloodied palm hopelessly.

"Floyd, can I make one selfish request?" Jade spoke up after some times of silence. I looked up at Jade, his face grimaced too.

"Sure. I'll listen to all your request." I said blankly. I think I just don't have any more energy at this point.

"Then, please don't ever forget me." Jade forced himself a smile. 

I blinked. Then I smiled, "Ok~ I will never forget you, Jade."

Jade seems satisfied and continued to smile as he fall towards me, body so heavily leaned on me.

I have no idea how long has passed, but I have been staring at Jade all the while. Before I knew it, Jade has reverted back to his moray eel form. Now that I think about it, ever since Jade felt ill, he didn't take any transformation pills. Not that it matters now.

I carried his body up, and walked deeper into the sea. The water level keeps climbing up, and eventually my whole body is completely submerged.

Jade, we will always be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with Floyd's POV!!! I hope everyone enjoys it ;; I know the story is kinda cliche..  
> I'll briefly explain because my words lacked too much to get my story across..  
> I'm trying to project the tweels' brotherly love for each other. (also I want to see Floyd taking care of Jade.)  
> But I hope at the end it does get across to everyone that their love is not as pure, especially Jade.  
> If there is anything unclear, feel free to ask in the comments! x.x
> 
> And I'm not really familiar with the making of antidote so I'm sorry if it's not accurate orz  
> There might be many loopholes too but please forgive me T^T  
> So I said I'm done with Floyd's POV, will there be Jade's POV??  
> Yeshh there will be Jade's POV(digging my own grave) because it will probably make the story clearer.. Though maybe some of you might be able to already guess, since it's cliche.. Hopefully I won't take too long to write..  
> I think that's all I have to say? The ghost marriage event story kinda blown my mind away(Tweels please..) I forgot everything else. Ace is my baby..
> 
> P.S. Ngl I ship the tweels so I'm sorry if I crossed the line with their interactions. But it's really my intention to write it as brotherly love here!!  
> P.S.S. I saw someone tweeted a story about fudanshi Jade where Jade keeps making Floyd reenact a situation in bl as the bottom but Floyd wants to do it the other way round with Jade and I like it so much I feel like writing a story of that..

**Author's Note:**

> It's gonna be very long before the next chapter comes out..  
> Both critics and supports are welcome but more support is preferred because I do better with praises :D  
> (Not necessary to read below)
> 
> I thought it's longer because that's how it looks like on my phone.. But after porting it to PC I realised it's not long at all(I write it out on my phone) o<-<
> 
> The reason why I started writing despite my poor English and writing skills was for my friend as there was no tweels ff at the time(Yes, I actually started writing a long time ago).
> 
> It was supposedly to be a short story but it ended up being long and it's giving a toll on me with poor language and writing skills. That's the reason why it took me so long to write. T_T
> 
> And since it's going to be very long till I finish the story, I thought maybe I can just upload as a chapter for now since it kind of stopped at a good part.
> 
> I also didn't plan to publish it but since I wrote it, I thought I'll spread the tweels love and maybe it will help to encourage more people to write ff of them(my friend's idea)
> 
> I also think of their interactions in Japanese then translate to English so it might sounds weird? 
> 
> (I want to talk about tweels but I shall leave it till I finished the last half)


End file.
